Prince Charming
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: When Scorpius and Lily speak about Prince Charming, it leads to something unexpected.


_**Disclaimer- These characters and this world belongs to J.K Rowling. Prince Charming belongs to whoever created him.**_

* * *

_**WARNING: This story contains a little hint of incest. Well it depends on how you view it.**_

* * *

She waltzed around him with a smirk on her face much similar to his. He smiled, only running his fingers through his blonde hair to fight the urge of touching her. He knew she was unaware of how captivated he was of her. He wanted nothing more than to find out what was going on in that mind of hers. He longed to touch her beautiful red hair that had such vibrancy much like her personality. He loved speaking with her. She had a charm to her. The way her lips would slowly reach for a smile when she couldn't hold the seriousness of her statement. Or the way her nose would wrinkle for a second when she'd get irritated or annoyed. He particularly loved when her beautiful chocolate brown eyes would light up when someone mentioned something she was passionate about. Yet, he couldn't understand the thoughts that were in her mind. No physical movement she made could give him entry into that beautiful, cunning mind of hers.

"You think too much Malfoy. You should spend more time smiling. It helps you know." She spoke breaking his concentration of her. He noticed the teasing smile that she wore so often when speaking with him. He knew the smile so well. For years they'd spent teasing each other much to the annoyance of their families but he didn't mind. Any words she spoke to him were like rain in a desert. After years of just staring at her and not saying a word, he'd come far in the past eight years.

"Helps with what Potter?" He asked waiting for the purse of her lips and roll of her eyes. She took a seat opposite from him and rolled her eyes. She turned to him with her lips pursed and he smirked. She grinned and his heart fluttered from the beautiful sound. He knew birds envied her laugh for nothing sounded more melodious and joyous as her laugh. He often imagined it in Malfoy Manor where it would restore the joy that was once there centuries ago.

"Your face obviously. I mean, you're handsome Malfoy but not exactly Prince Charming if you know what I mean." She grinned until her beautiful white teeth appeared. He knew in a moment she would bring her hand to hide her mouth. She was insecure about her smile ever since some Ravenclaw git mentioned she had more teeth in her mouth than the average witch or human. Except that git forgot to mention that she despite having more teeth than she should have, was in possession of the most beautiful smile. Not a tooth in her mouth was crooked or out of place. It's just she was blessed with more teeth than most.

"Thank Goodness I'm not Prince Charming. I'll take that as a compliment Potter." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh heavens! Tell me what's wrong with Prince Charming?" she asked folding her arms and crossing her legs. He raised his eye brow at her but she just stared at him waiting for her reply. She wasn't the patient type; although, neither was anyone in her family. She was stubborn too but he loved that about her. It was this stubbornness that made her catch his eye. It's not every day you come across a stubborn, brave, and honest Slytherin.

"Well, the guy is a complete fantasy created to satisfy women's expectations. I don't know why because they guy is extremely shallow. I mean what type of guy marries a girl he doesn't know because she's beautiful? He's not really bright either. Honestly, you danced with the girl the entire night and you can't find her in one small kingdom? So your bright idea is to carry the glass slipper she left and let everybody in the kingdom try it on until it fits someone? Oh come on, that's really stupid. Besides, the guy is a cheating douche bag. He not only marries Cinderella but also Snow White. I'm a one woman type guy, Potter."

She shook her head with a creeping smile on her face. He noticed a ring on her finger. It was on her left hand where only engagement and wedding rings are supposed to be. He felt his chest tighten and his throat go dry from looking at the beautifully jeweled ring. Had her boyfriend proposed? Had that cheating Thomas propose? He stared into her eyes longing for the answer.

"I'm sure Katelyn Zabini will be glad to hear you say that Malfoy." He frowned. He hated when she mention Katelyn. He only wished she would realize that Katelyn isn't merely as beautiful as she is or that his betrothal to her no longer exists. How could he marry someone so boring as Katelyn when his eyes couldn't stop staring at her beautiful red hair, stunning brown eyes and gorgeously breath-taking body? It aggravated him sometimes when she couldn't see what he saw; what she really is, beautiful.

"Your family should be happy to hear my preference of loving only one woman in my life time as I plan to marry you." He gazed upon her shocked appearance but for a moment he saw her eyes lit up. He smiled sincerely at her and she grinned.

"How can you marry me Malfoy? Are we not fourth cousins?"

He shrugged, "Once removed."

She laughed, "Does it matter Scorpius? We are still family. We cannot get married."

He just stared at her. She realized his lack of laughter and stopped but he just stared. She got up from the chair opposite him and sat next to him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She whispered. His eyes fell on her big brown eyes. The glistened and he knew she desperately longed for his thoughts.

"In Royal families, they would intermarry because only family members understand and adjust to the life they live because they've lived it as well. Sometimes they intermarry because it's makes the lineage stronger but that's not the case for us. We intermarry because we fall in love with the people we're not supposed to fall in love with. We intermarry because we can't help living without that person." He noticed her eyes were being filled with her tears. These were the moments he wished he could read what's in her mind. He got on the ground and pulled out the box he kept in his pocket for the past six months.

"You and I are going to intermarry because we can't help being around each other. We can't help staring at each other. We can't help making the other laugh, being there when the other cries and saying the stupidest thing to make the other relax when they're angry. I love you Lily Potter. Will you marry me?"

She nodded quickly before swallowing and crying out, "Yes. Dammit. Yes I'll marry you."

He took the ring out the box and just as he was about to slip it on her finger she pulled off the other ring and threw it on her coffee table. He slowly slipped his ring on her finger. She admired it before leaning in to kiss him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her back.

"Just out of curiosity, where'd you get that ring from?" He asked looking at the abandoned ring on the coffee table. She shook her head smiling.

"Let's just say, Prince Charming gave me it."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "You didn't choose Prince Charming?"

She smiled broadly before relying, "Why should I when you're a much better option."

He grinned, "But I'm your cousin."

She shrugged, "Once removed. I think that's safe enough. Besides, what does anybody know about Phineas Nigellus Black?"

He kissed her before responding, "He was Prince Charming." She laughed and for a moment he swore he heard birds chirping in jealousy.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think...and keep on the look out for the Left Out Potter coming Soon.**_


End file.
